(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormal condition warning apparatus for a sewing machine wherein a warning is generated in voice.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional sewing machines, detectors such as a thread breakage detector, a thread consumption detector and a drive motor locking detector are installed, and occurrence of abnormal condition in the machine working is indicated by lighting of a warning lamp. This manner has disadvantages, however, in that a worker cannot recognize abnormal portions easily and rapidly by only seeing the lamp blinking to indicate occurence of abnormal condition.